Trick or Treat
by Slytherin Studios
Summary: One-Shot. Written with ThisLife103.7. You are cordially invited to our Halloween Party! P.S. Watch out for the horseman ;D .


Note: Written with ThisLife103.7

Pairings: Caleb/Renata.

Summery: SOA at Halloween in Tallahassee, featuring the Charming, Tacoma and Tallahassee charters.

Disclaimer: I don't Sons of Anarchy unfortunately, I do the Tallahassee members, their old ladies, Caleb, Renata and Lily..

* * *

Chapter 1: You are cordially invited!

* * *

**You are cordially invited to our Halloween Party!**

**Address: 1275 Vogue Street, turn at white tree down our driveway.**

**Kids will be at the clubhouse for a large slumber party.**

**P.S. Watch out for the horseman ;)**

**Sincerely, Renata Tigertail.  


* * *

**

~Five Days before Halloween, Charming, CA~  
~Third Person POV~

"Who's Renata?" Jackson 'Jax' Teller asks as they sit around the redwood table looking at an invitation.

Clay, Tig, Bobby, Piney, Opie, Chibs, Juice and Happy also wonder who she is.

"Renata is Ghost's Old Lady." Samuel 'Sharky or Sam' Voorhees says leaning back in his chair.

"I heard about this ghost, who is he?" The Scotsman everyone calls Chibs asks.

"Caleb Tigertail a.k.a. Ghost was a member of both the Tallahassee and New Orleans charters before going nomad, silent as hell too, don't notice that he's there until he speaks." Vince says shuddering at the end as Sam snickers.

"Want to explain Sharky." Clay says as he notices Sam snickering.

Vince glares at Sam who ignores him and says, "One year we were helping out the president for the New Orleans charter and he says that Ghost is going to help us and we say that we'll wait for him cause we didn't see him yet, little do we know he's already there."

The others in the room can sense where this is going and starts snickering as Vince glares at them.

Sam continues, "I notice him out of the corner of my eye as he walks up behind Vince and then puts a hand on his shoulder making Vince jump and screams like a girl."

Everyone roars with laughter, some of them even have tears in their eyes their laughing so hard.

Vince on the other hand pouted and folded his arms over his chest muttering, "Assholes."

"Are we going to the party Clay?" Jax asks his stepfather.

Sam then speaks up, "Their parties are amazing, especially on Christmas."

"Why's that?" Opie asks.

"Christmas is Ghost's old lady's birthday." Sam replies.

Everyone had a 'really?' looks on their faces.

Clay sits there thoughtful for a moment and says, "Why not."

Everyone is confused as Clay continues, "Let's go to their party."

Every whoohoo's as Clay slams the gavel down and they all exit church as Juice says as they leave, "I wonder what she meant by 'watch out for the horseman'?"

* * *

~Five Days before Halloween, Tallahassee, FL~

A dark skinned woman stands in the kitchen mixing some batter with a little girl who's decorating cupcakes with a macaw who the woman would feed fruit to once in a while, and a Doberman laying on the floor, hoping that something will fall on the floor.

"Mommy, when's uncle Hank and Aaron coming?" Asks the brown hair, blue-eyed little girl.

The dark skinned woman turns towards her daughter and says, "Uncle Aaron should be here tomorrow and Uncle Hank..."

A voice cuts her off from the doorway as the man himself walks through the door, his 6' 5", 230 pound, muscular self as he says, "Is right here."

The little girl squeals in excitement and launches herself at the man, said man catches the girl in mid air before setting her down and tickling her, making her giggle.

"Hi Hank, how have you been?" The dark skinned woman says smiling at the usually stoic man as he tickles her daughter.

Hank stops ticking the little girl and says, "I'm fine Ren." Looking around Hank asks, "Where's Caleb?"

Ren shrugs and says, "Around here somewhere scaring the locals, and Lily sweetheart clean up your cupcake mess."

The little girl, Lily, nods begrudgingly as she leaves her uncle's side and starts to clean up as Hank shakes his head and says, "That's Caleb for you, scaring the crap out of people."

"I agree, he's going to give someone a heart attack one of these days." Ren chuckles as Lily hands Hank a cupcake as she says, "For you."

"Why thank you." Hank says and takes the cupcake as Lily happily skips away when she hears the front door opening and then, "Daddy!"

Ren and Hank look at each other before snickering when they hear Lily ask, "Why are you wearing make-up?"

* * *

~Four Days before Halloween~

"Ren, Why are we here again?" Asks a man in his late forties, an unshaven beard, buff and in an obvious need of a hair cut.

"Because Aaron, I am in need of some stuff for my costume." Red says walking down an Isle with feathers and shells of all shapes, sizes and colors.

Aaron brows furrow in confusion as he says, "I thought you'd gotten your costume already."

Ren just smiles and continues to look saying; "I tried on my costume last night and realized that I need some things."

Aaron just oh's and looks at the shells while also keeping an eye on Ren.

Finding what she was looking for, Ren picks up several feathers, 5 black feathers, 4 brown and white feathers, 2 yellow and 2 green feathers before walking off with Aaron quickly following her.

On the way to the check out counter, Ren is distracted by some jewelry that's perfect for her costume and picks several white-ish, some gold and silver bracelets before going on her way.

Walking out of the store with her purchases and with Aaron following her, they walk towards his bike as Ren says, "I need some mesh tights, take me to the mall."

Aaron just nods as Ren puts the bag in her backpack that she brought and then straps it on before sitting behind Aaron and holding on as he drives off towards the mall.

* * *

~Three Days before Halloween~

_RING! RING!_

"Hello Tigertail residence." Ren says as she picks up the phone, her macaw on his perch on the island in the middle of the kitchen, the Doberman comes in with him.

A tall tanned skin man with black and white make-up on his face quietly slips into the kitchen and watches his wife talk on the phone, gently petting the bird as well.

"I'm sorry to hear that sir but it's not my problem, i'm not the one who trespassed on private property." Ren says rolling her eyes in exasperation at the idiot on the phone.

The man can hear an angry male voice on the phone as his wife calmly responds, "Well SIR, your son's lucky all Caleb did was make him piss his pants, he could have very well kicked his ass or have shot him but he didn't so maybe you should tell your son the laws about trespassing on private property and if I hear from you again I will file a complaint of harassment, NOW have a good day."

With that his wife slams the phone down and rubs her eyes in frustration.

"Whose ass do I have to kick this time?" The man says and Ren whips around and lets out a small scream, holding a hand to her heart and glaring at the man.

Hank and Aaron run in to see what the problem is with guns drawn but put them away when they see Caleb.

Ren glares at her husband as Hank and Aaron greet him, looking closer Ren notices that he's wearing make-up again.

"Caleb. Is that my make-up you're wearing again?" Ren asks with a dangerous tone in her voice that makes the three men freeze in place.

Caleb looks into his wife's eyes then bolts out the back door with Ren following close behind promising him pain.

Hank and Aaron look at each other before walking back into the living room making bets on if she's going to kill him and how she's going to do it, making Lily look confused then shrugs deciding she doesn't want to know as the Doberman lays on the floor chewing a bone plushy.

* * *

~Two Days before Halloween~

"Seriously Ghost, why are you hiding in the chapel?" The Tallahassee charter president Trey 'T.K.' Kendrick asks with a raised eyebrow.

Caleb or Ghost just sits on the floor looking at T.K. and says in Swedish, "Jag är gömd från Renata (I am hiding from Renata)."

T.K. gets an annoyed look on his face and exclaims, "Speak English damnit!"

Aiden and Cable who walked by at that moment snicker and continue on to the pool table where Aaron and Sergei were about to play a game.

Hearing T.K. exclaim at Ghost, Aaron speaks up, "He's hiding from his old lady."

Some of the members are shocked that he has an old lady.

T.K. just sighs in exasperation before walking away saying, "I don't want to know."

Ghost doesn't say anything but peeks around the corner of the doorway to see if his wife was around there somewhere.

* * *

~One Day before Halloween~

"Time to put the decorations up." Ren says as she looks at her front of her house from the railed porch, along with the Doberman standing by her side.

"But the decorations are already up aren't they?" Aaron asks as he comes out of the house and leans on the railing.

"We put the lights up and stuff up but there's some stuff that I didn't want any gators to eat."

Aaron has an 'Oh' look on his face as Ren walks into the house with Aaron following.

A hour later the sounds of many Harley's coming closer make Aaron and Ren look to see who's coming from the trees that they were hanging some stuff on and putting the Doberman on alert.

When the Harley's come around the corner and up the drive way, Ren was confused as she doesn't recognize most of them the ones she does recognize are Cable, Sam and Vince, and Vince looked like he saw a ghost... again.

Stopping their bikes along the side of the driveway, Sam calls out, wolf whistling, "Hey hot mama! Aaron."

The Doberman relaxes as Ren roles her eyes and hangs up a piece of webbing as Aaron asks snickering at Vince's face, "Did Ghost scare you again Vince?"

The look on Vince's face promised Aaron's demise but said person remained unaffected.

"What happened?" Ren asks Vince as said person shifted his vision from Aaron to Ren.

The other bikers start snickering as Vince retells what had happened.

_~Flashback~_

_After several days of riding we reach the Tallahassee clubhouse to find it decked out in Halloween decorations and people moving about getting ready for Halloween tomorrow._

_The Tallahassee president and the vice president walk forward and greet us as we park our bikes._

_"Welcome to Florida boys." T.K. says as he and Clay clap each other on their backs in a brotherly way._

_"Thanks, we need to talk T.K." Clay says._

_"Okay, Cable, Russia, take them to Tigertail's house." T.K. says as the Tallahassee secretary and the SgT at arms comes walking towards us._

_T.K., Aiden, Clay and Jax walk towards the clubhouse as Cable turns towards us and asks who's coming._

_After a moment of discussing, the people who were coming are Sam, Vince, Happy, Chibs and Cable._

_"Alright so the rest of you will help around here if needed." Russia says as Cable and the others head towards their bikes._

_Just as they are about to start their bikes, Russia turns back around and says, "Don't forget to watch out for the horseman!"_

_With that Russia, Tig, Bobby, Opie and Juice walk into the clubhouse as Cable snickers and starts his bike leaving the others confused as they too start their bikes before following Cable._

_About an hour later they come to a stop at the white tree where there's a gate blocking the rest of the way._

_Cable puts the kickstand down on his bike before getting off and walking towards the gate and opening it. He then walks back to his bike, gets on, kicks the kickstand up and starts his Harley before riding through the gate with the other's following._

_Once through the gate, Cable repeats what he did earlier, only this time he was closing the gate instead of opening it._

_Just as he closes the gate, he hears what sounds like hoof beats, but shrugs thinking he's hearing things. Turning back to the others Cable sees Sam and Vince looking around expecting Ghost to pop out of nowhere like he usually does._

_Getting back on his bike he sees something flash out of the corner of his eyes, shrugging he rides at a steady pace down the driveway with the other's following._

_The hoof beats got closer though no one can hear them over the Harley's engines but they stop when Vince screams like a girl, making all of them stop and turn around._

_Behind Vince was a huge black horse, the rider was covered in a black cloak with a fake scythe, he had a pumpkin head attached to the left side of his saddle, and his face and neck was covered in black stuff._

_The others were wondering who this was until Vince yells out, "Damn it Caleb! Stop scaring the shit out of me!"_

_The rider doesn't say anything just has a smirk on his face as Vince gets his breathing under control._

_The others now see what Sam and Vince meant when Ghost would pop out of nowhere._

_Ghost shifts his attention from Vince to the others, Sam noticing introduces them, "Ghost this is Happy [points to a bald headed biker], Chibs [points to a biker with scars on his cheeks], and you know Cable already, guys this is Caleb a.k.a. Ghost."_

_Caleb nods in greeting saying, "Privet (an: Hello in Russian)."_

_Sam, Vince and Cable roll their eyes as the others assume he said hello._

_"Are you going to the house?" Caleb asks._

_Sam and Vince who's now calm nod in unison._

_"Okay, have fun." Caleb says as he turns the horse around and trots off as Vince yells after him, "Don't give anyone a heart attack Ghost!"_

_Ghost just continues to trot away while flipping Vince off._

_Shaking his head, Sam says, "Let's get going."_

_~End Flashback~_

Ren snickers and says in a false caring voice, "Ah! Poor baby."

"Very funny, you look like you can use some help." Sam says sitting on his bike.

Looking around Aaron and Ren nod as Ren says, "Yes, grab some lights and stick them up in the trees."

With that they grab lights, hanging skeletons, bats, spiders and webbing and start putting them up in the trees and the gate.

* * *

~October 31st, Halloween~

"**Boys and girls of every age**

**Wouldn't you like to see something strange?**

**Come with us and you will see**

**This, our town of Halloween"**

Sounds of Marilyn Manson's this is Halloween rang through the night as Ren, Valarie, Celeste, Marissa, Rose and Samantha were walking in and out of the kitchen carrying cakes, cupcakes and cookies to Valarie's Range rover.

"Thanks Renata, you are a genius in the kitchen." Valarie says as she closes the trunk of the Range rover.

"It's nothing, I like baking." Renata says sheepishly.

Valarie, Celeste, Marissa and Rose make a noise of non-agreement at Ren's statement.

"Does everyone have their costumes?" Celeste asks the girls as they each hold up a bag up that held their costumes in it as they say, "Yes."

"Alright right, let's get to the clubhouse for the kid's party." Valarie says as they pile into the Range and Impala, then drive to the clubhouse where the sons, their old ladies, and their kids were gathering with family friends for a mass trick or treat fest.

Parking, the women get out of their cars as other sweet butts take out the sweets and started taking them to the kitchen, as the Old Ladies confiscated the bathroom to get ready for trick or treating with the kids.

Valarie finished first since her outfit was an easy one to put on; quickly she puts on gold 3-inch stilettos, her make-up and a gold headband and moves out of the way.

Celeste's costume was also easy and fast to put on. Her outfit consists of a red skirt with a white see through under skirt that went to her thighs, a black lace bodice with that went to just under breasts a white ruffled top covered her breasts, she also had black heels and a red cloak that went to her waist. She quickly put on her make-up and moved to help Renata with her costume.

Marissa's costume was a black and pink kimono, black kimono that fades in the middle and is light pink at the bottom with metallic magenta swirls all over, there was a yellow obi with a lagged bottom, a yellow crown and chop sticks to keep her hair up and a magenta under shirt with no right sleeve, it has a long left sleeve and a black swirl over breasts and right sided, there was also a pink choker that pokes out and black gladiator 3 inch stilettos that had a zip up on top of her foot.

Valarie takes Marissa aside and gets started on her make up.

Rose's costume was incredibly simple, it consisted of an off-white, red and black corset top connected to a red layered skirt that went to mid thigh, there were see through elbow guards in the pattern of roses with red ruffled edges, there was a black choker with red ruffled edges, she put on 3 inch red stilettos and then steps back.

Renata's costume was a little difficult to put on. She puts on an off-white bikini like top with feathers sewn into the top, connected to the middle of the top was a chain that went around ribs, followed by a circle then another chain that had beads attached that connected to the first chain and went around her back. For the bottom part of her costume, she put on black mesh tights then a skirt over that, the skirt had beads, and some a sewn blue circles, she put on her make-up, and tied feathers to her hair, then puts on her jewelry on her upper and lower arms then her earrings and necklace's, and off-white stilettos.

Looking at her watch, Valarie says, "It's time ladies."

Quickly putting away their previous clothes in the bags that used to hold their costumes and put away their make-up stuff and then walk out of the bathroom before putting their bags behind the bar before walking out of the clubhouse.

Still un-noticed the women look around at the club house parking lot to see kids, teenagers, and some adults in costumes all over.

Renata sees Caleb standing not to far away talking to Hank, Aaron, Sam and Vince who was pretending to throttle him.

Valarie, Celeste, Marissa, and Rose's husbands or boyfriends were also standing nearby incase Vince actually tries to kill Caleb, and there were some others there including some that Renata had met the previous day.

Seeing a flash of the corner of her eye as something green runs into Renata yelling happily, "Mama!"

Hearing the sound of Lily yelling, Caleb, T.K., Aiden, Sergei and Cable's jaws drop.

Hank, Aaron, Sam and Vince wolf whistle at the four of them.

Valarie, Celeste, Marissa and Rose roll their eyes as they head towards their old men, Caleb on his way towards his old lady, cuffs Vince on the back of the head.

Caleb upon reaching Renata kisses her cheek before picking up their daughter and walking towards the others.

As they reach the others the Tallahassee president says, "Clay, Jax, Tig, Opie, Juice, this is Ghost's old lady Renata, Renata these our mother charter."

"Hey." Renata waves at them as they nod back while a Tacoma member was looking her up and down in a leering manner, making Caleb grips her harder and glaring at the man.

"Are we going trick or treating now?" Caleb and Renata's 6-year-old daughter asks looking up at her parents and diverting a fight for the moment.

"Sure baby." Ren says to their daughter and takes her over to where other children and their parents were waiting to leave.

Caleb stares the Tacoma biker as he says; "We'll meet you at my house later."

With that he leaves and walks over to where his wife and child were.

Sam and Vince look at the Tacoma biker as Vince says, "Don't even think about pushing up on a brother's old lady, cuz Ghost will fuck you up."

Sam and Vince then walk after Caleb, shaking their heads at what they knew was going to happen soon.

After three hours of walking and getting lots of candy, the group that left came back to the clubhouse to drop off their kids along with some mothers to watch their kids.

Stopping to talk momentarily to some of the mothers there, most of the adult's head towards the Tigertail house where the party has already started.

Parking in the garage with the impala and the Harley, Caleb and Renata walk towards the party and start having fun.

After making sure there were enough food and drinks, Renata leaves the house and starts walking down the stairs when the Tacoma member from earlier stopped her with a hand on her upper arm and a supposed flirty look.

Of course Renata thought this man had a death wish as she says, "Let go of me."

Several nearby bikers were watching the confrontation.

"Come on baby." The idiotic nameless biker says flirtatiously and out of the corner of her eye, Renata sees Caleb walking this way like a man on a mission.

Sam, Vince, Hank, Aaron, Clay, Jax, and T.K. see the oncoming fight.

"Come on sweetheart." The idiot says trying to drag her off but gets cut off when Caleb rips him away.

"What the hell man?" The man demands as he gets up and the party stops as everyone watches the confrontation.

"Step away from her." Caleb says in a disturbingly calm down which sent shivers down everyone's spine except Renata, for some reason she was incredibly turned on.

"What the hell for? She's just some bitch." The idiot says.

The only thing going through everyone's mind when they heard that statement was that 'this idiot is screwed.'

With that statement, Caleb punched him in the nose knocking the moron down.

The man quickly gets back up and tries to punch Caleb back but Caleb grabs his arm and bends it in an unnatural position and kicks him in the stomach, knocking the man down before pouncing on him and punching him repeatedly as Sam, Vince and Hank try to get him off the man.

The Tacoma, Charming, and Tallahassee president's come to Renata's side as the Tacoma president says, "I'm sorry about him, won't happen again."

Renata smiles, confusing them as she says with a grin, "It's never an SOA party without a fight or two."

The bikers in hearing distance agree and then Renata says, "Someone should get in and stop them before Caleb kills him."

With that the fight eventually stops with Hank watching the man's every move as Renata takes Caleb inside the house and to their bed room to treat his bruised and bleeding knuckles.

After making sure they won't get infected, Renata bandages his knuckles and then looks at him with a lusty look and says, "Now that you've had some fun, take care of me."

Seeing the look on her face, Caleb picks her up, making her legs go around his waist and then closes the door with Caleb's cut dropping to the floor.

Unknown to the two inside the party rages on until the early morning.

* * *

Playlist:  
Marilyn Manson- This is Halloween  
Hocus Pocus- Come little children

* * *

**Gender:** Male.  
**Name:** Caleb Tigertail.  
**As Played By:** Eric Bana.  
**Nickname(s):** Ghost.  
**Birthday:** July 4th, 1980.  
**Age:** 30.  
**Height/Weight:** 6' 3"/ 230 lbs.  
**Nationality:** American.  
**Ethnicity:** White.  
**Languages Spoken:** Spanish, Portuguese, Japanese, Korean, Chinese, French, Hebrew, Russian, Swedish and Irish.  
**Appearance:** Messy chin length black hair, right eye is brown and left eye is Hazel, tanned skin, muscular but not overly muscular.  
**Occupation:** Nomad/ Tattoo Artist.  
**Cut patches:** 'Sons of Anarchy' 'Men of Mayhem' 'Nomads' 'Disturbed' and 'Ghost Walker'.  
**Rap Sheet:** 5 accounts of Assault and Battery, 7 accounts of Vandalism, and 3 years in prison for Moon-shining and 1 count of hit and run.  
**Personality:** loyal, Tough, can be Funny, caring to those he loves, sarcastic, smart, quiet, a little cold.  
**Family:** Doesn't talk about them, Renata Tigertail (Wife/ Old Lady), Lily Tigertail (6 year old daughter).  
**Friends:** Samuel Voorhees, Vincent Valentine, Hank McKoy, his brothers in his battalion.  
**Tattoo(s):** Ghost walker patch on left shoulder, a black and red japanese dragon on his left forearm (it's head is on his hand while it's body is wrapped around his arm with his tail ending on elbow), a pirate ship on his left rib with his wife as the figure head along with her name and their daughter), A blue and purple lily on the bow of the ship, has bullets on his right forearm (gets a new one for each kill), a spider web on his left elbow, the 4 horsemen on his chest, if lost please return to satan in red on his left hand.  
**Piercing(s):** bull nose ring, bar in his right ear.  
**Weapon(s):** Anything he can get his hands on.  
**Cars or Bikes:** 2002 Harley Davidson Dyna Super Glide, 1967 Chevy 4 door impala.  
**Pets:** A black male German Shepard named Dante, a male brown doberman named Ronin, a blue and Golden Macaw named Monroe (who is a wise-ass ).  
**Favorite Quote:** "May God have mercy upon my enemies, because I won't."  
**Interests:** Collecting weapons, his impala, his wife, learning other languages  
**Strengths:** Loyal, Good with Firearms, excellent rider, can stare people into giving info, can speak several languages.  
**Weaknesses:** His wife Renata, his daughter, pocky, any type of weapon.  
**Virtues:** Family, Loyalty, Brotherhood.  
**Vices:** Gambling (always wins), can't keep his hands off his wife.  
**Endearing trait(s):** He tells it like it is, chronic insomniac, upper body is covered in tattoos.  
**Annoying trait(s):** can be rude and crude, gets odd ideas every now and then, pranking people.  
**Secret(s):** Was 17 when he killed his wifes abuser and molester (her step-father) when she was a child.  
**Back Story:** Caleb was born in 1980 in New Orleans, Louisiana. His father is a retired marine who was drunk and abusive, 10 years after he was born his mother left without a word. His neighbor was a Sgt at Arms for the Iron Horseman motorcycle club and became a father figure and taught him the basics of being a biker. He joined the marines in 1992 straight out of highschool, in 1993 married his wife Renata, and became a full patch members of the Sons in Tallahasse in 1994 and there he met Sam and Vince. Served in Operation Iraqi Freedom in 2006 to 2007 in the 1st division 9th marines, having a body count between 30 to 40. After the war he retired from the marines and went Nomad in the Sons. Throughout 1992 to 2008 he was in and out of prison for various charges.

**Gender:** Female.  
**Name:** Renata Tigertail (first name means reborn).  
**As Played By:** Jarah Mariano.  
**Nickname(s):** Baby (by Caleb), Hot mama (by Sam and Vince), Tiger (by Hank), Ren (by everyone else).  
**Birthday:** December 25th, 1984.  
**Age:** 26.  
**Height/Weight:** 5' 11", 125 lbs.  
**Measurements:** 34C- 24-33.5  
**Nationality:** Hawaiian.  
**Ethnicity:** Hawaiian, Korean and Chinese.  
**Languages Spoken:** Spanish, Japanese, Korean, Chinese, French, Hebrew, and Swedish.  
**Appearance:** light mocoa skin tone, curvy, tall, long mid-back layered wavy black hair and blue eyes.  
**Occupation:** Author, and artist.  
**Rap Sheet:** 2 accounts of Assault and Battery, 2 accounts of Vandalism, and 1 count of hit and run.  
**Personality:** Fun, loving, kind hearted, smart, a little sarcastic and flirty.  
**Family:** Mother is presumed dead, Doesn't know who her father is, Michael Warren (step-father), Caleb Tigertail (Husband/ Old Man), Lily Tigertail (6 year old daughter).  
**Friends:** Samuel Voorhees, Vincent Valentine, Hank McKoy, a lot more.  
**Tattoo(s):** A black ghost like reaper with ghost wings on chest with the wings going from shoulder to shoulder, SOA on the right wing, and Ghost on the left, a crow with it's wings open with the marine's logo in it's talons on left elbow, tribal tatto with a rose on top on lower back. Caleb's service number (643312) on right wrist.  
**Piercing(s):** 5x both ears, labret, belly button.  
**Weapon(s):** Hand to hand, is amazing with knives, and pretty good with guns.  
**Cars:** 1967 Chevy 4 door impala (shares the car).  
**Pets:** A black male German Shepard named Dante, a male brown doberman named Ronin, a blue and Golden Macaw named Monroe (who is a wise-aa), shares pets with Caleb.  
**Favorite Quote:** "Family is like fudge, mostly sweet with a few nuts."  
**Interests:** Husband, daughter, drawing, learning martial arts.  
**Strengths:** Loyal, pretty good with firearms, can speak several languages, stubborn.  
**Weaknesses:** her daughter, can be too trusting.  
**Virtues:** Family, Loyalty.  
**Vices:** Bringing home stray animals.  
**Endearing trait(s):** tells it like it is.  
**Annoying trait(s):** can't sit still, can get a little hyper.  
**Secret(s):** Helped dispose of her step-father's body when Caleb killed him.  
**Back Story:** Renata was born in 1984 in New Orleans, Louisiana. She was 6 when her mother disappeared. Grew up with her abusive step-father who also molested her until she told Caleb. In 1992 helped hide her step-father's body in the swamps, in 1993 married Caleb though she was only 17. Moved to Tallahasse in 1994 and met Sam and Vince. Was 20 when she became pregnant with her and Caleb's first child, a girl they named Lily.

* * *

AN: Here's the collaboration with ThisLife103.7, please rate and review :)


End file.
